Kenapa Mingyu Tampan?
by KimssiJeonnim
Summary: Hanya fanfic gajelas yang menceritakan tentang Wonwoo yang uring uringan karena ketampanan Mingyu. It's MEANIE


Wonwoo tengah asik dengan ponsel nya. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siang nya karena seventeen tengah beristirahat setelah jadwal yang sangat padat jadi mereka mendapat libur 3 hari dari agensi mereka.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang pulang ke kampung halaman membuat member lain bebas dari aturan. Termasuk Wonwoo yang baru bangun dari tidur siang yang di rangkap dengan tidur malam nya. "uaghh" Wonwoo merenggangkan otot ototnya yang kaku karena tidur lebih dari 8 jam.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya lalu mendapati Minghao dan Jun yang tengah menonton film China dari laptop Wonwoo yang di pinjam oleh Jun semalam, ada Jihoon yang tengah sibuk dengan asik dengan kue kering bersama Soonyoung dan Chan, Hansol dan Seungkwan yang sedang ber lovey-dovey dan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang tengah asik dengan game nya sedangkam Jisoo yang menghilang entah kemana.

Wonwoo mendengus melihat Mingyu, entah kenapa ia tiba tiba kesal melihat wajah tampan kekasih nya itu. Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur sebelum kekasih nya itu menyadari keberadaan nya.

Wonwoo mengambil 3 potong ayam dan sekaleng soda lalu kembali masuk ke kamar nya. Ia membuka ponselnya lagi dan meng'klik' aplikasi Instagram, seperti biasa akun mereka pasti akan penuh dengan notif dari carat.

Wonwoo mengunyah ayam nya dengan santai sesekali meneguk soda nya sembari melihat foto foto yang di tag atas nama mereka. Sesekali Wonwoo terkekeh melihat meme walaupun ia tidak tau apa artinya tapi tetap saja menurutnya itu lucu. Wonwoo masih asik men'scroll' foto foto itu. Sampai sebuah foto membuat alis nya berkedut.

Itu

Adalah

Mingyu

Baiklah Wonwoo bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasih nya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Foto itu adalah screenshoot dari sebuah MV, Wonwoo tau, tentu saja. Ia ingat saat Mingyu akan berangkat syuting MV Bumzu dengan judul 28.5. Ia ingat di MV itu Mingyu di pasangkan oleh sunbae mereka yaitu Kaeun.

Dan disana! Di foto itu! Kaeun sunbae tengah memeluk Mingyu, Mingyu nya? Wonwoo sama sekali tidak kesal dengan Kaeun sunbae tapi ia kesal dengan lelaki berwajah tampan yang tengah di peluk. "KIM MINGYU! Kenapa wajahnya sangat menyebalkan haiss?!" gerutu Wonwoo kesal. Ia segera bangkit dari tiduran nya lalu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan cepat kearah Jun dan Minghao.

"kembalikan laptop ku. Aku ingin pakai." Seru Wonwoo sambil merebut laptopnya membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah nya. "eh? Wonu hyung ku yang manis sudah bangun." Seru Mingyu senang. "apa?!" judes Wonwoo membuat member lain menertawakan Mingyu. "jangan tertawa! Tidak lucu. Terutama kau! Kim Mingyu-ssi! Dasar tukang tebar pesona!" Wonwoo melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Mingyu lalu pergi ke dapur.

"kenapa aku di salahkan?" keluh Mingyu sedangkan Seokmin hanya bisa menepuk nepuk pundak Mingyu. "Mungkin Wonu hyung mimpi kau tebar pesona pada gadis gadis lagi, hyung." Kata Hansol tiba tiba. "tidak usah mimpi juga Mingyu memang suka tebar pesona pada semua orang, bahkan pada Soonyoung dan Seungcheol hyung." Jihoon tersenyum usil kearah Mingyu. "Wonwoo akan marah dengan mu! Rasakan!" Jihoon tertawa jahat melihat wajah sedih Mingyu. "kau jahat hyung."

Sementara itu Wonwoo di dapur sedang melihat MV 28.5. Alis nya terus berkedut kesal. "nah! Apa apaan itu dia tersenyum seperti itu?" kesal Wonwoo mungkin dapat di dengar oleh teman teman nya yang berada diruang tengah. "hey! Kim Mingyu kenapa kau terus tersenyum?!" Wonwoo terus memaki Mingyu yang ada di layar laptop nya itu.

Mendengar Wonwoo heboh, Mingyu segera pergi ke dapur. Namun sebelum mendekati Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di lantai dapur ia melihat ke layar laptop Wonwoo. Setelah itu senyum mengembang di wajah tampan nya. "dasar menyebalkan! Berani berani nya dia tersenyum pada Kaeun sunbaenim" Mingyu terkekeh dan tetap berjalan pelan ke arah Wonwoo. "Huee! Kenapa Mingyu sangat tampan?!"

Grep

"aku tampan bukan nya bagus?" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Wonwoo. "ishh lepas!" Wonwoo mencubiti tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "manisnya Kim Wonwoo." Wonwoo terus berontak sedangkan Mingyu tetap memeluk erat Wonwoo. Lelah berontak Wonwoo akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya menatap Mingyu. Tangan nya menjambak rambut Mingyu. "akk sakit hyung!" Wonwoo melepas jambakan nya lalu memeluk Mingyu erat.

"dasar menyebalkan. Wajah mu itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku sebal melihat wajah mu." Wonwoo menangkup pipi Mingyu lalu menekan nya kuat. "hyung apa yang kau lakukan sih hm?" Wonwoo masih memperhatikan wajah Mingyu. "bahkan saat kau seperti pororo kau juga tampan." Wonwoo kembali melembutkan tangkupan nya di pipi Mingyu.

"coba jangan tersenyum." Mingyu mengerenyit kan kening nya. "kenapa?" Wonwoo memukul pundak Mingyu. "cepat!" tidak ingin membuat kekasih nya mengamuk Mingyu merubah ekspresi nya menjadi serius dan-

Plak

"aw sakit hyung." Mingyu memegang pipinya yang baru saja kena tampar oleh Wonwoo, lama lama kesal juga kalau Wonwoo seperti ini rasanya ingin ia bawa ke kamar dan di hentak hentak sampai minta berhenti. Namun detik berikutnya Mingyu tersenyum lembut merasakan pelukan dari kekasih manisnya. "jangan tampan." Rengek Wonwoo.

"aku tidak tampan." Mingyu mengecupi pipi Wonwoo yang memerah. "hyung, Mau ke apartemen?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah memerah lalu mengangguk malu.

.

Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo di kasur apartemen mereka. Mereka membeli apartemen untuk saat liburan atau saat ingin berduaan karena tempat umum tidak terlalu baik untuk hubungan mereka. "ahh~ Gyu~" Wonwoo menggeliat saat Mingyu mengecupi perutnya. "ahh~ geli Minghh~" Wonwoo meremas kuat rambut Mingyu. Mingyu kembali ke depan wajah Wonwoo lalu mengecu bibir Wonwoo. "kau sangat manis dan aku benci saat melihat mu manis di depan orang lain." Mingyu melepas baju nya membuat Wonwoo bangun dari posisi nya. "aku malu mengakuinya." Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu agar berbaring di ranjang mereka dan ia dengan santai melepas kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu beralih duduk di perut Mingyu. "aku sangat malu Gyu untuk mengakuinya." Wonwoo mengecupi dada telanjang milik Mingyu. "tapi kenyataan nya kau memang sangat tampan." Wonwoo berbicara dengan bibir yang ia tempelkan pada bibir Mingyu.

"unghh~" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan dua jari Mingyu menerobos lubangnya. "terus lah marah marah hyung, kau semakin seksi." Mingyu mengecup ringan bibir Wonwoo. "Gyuh~ eunghh~" Wonwoo meremas pundak Mingyu saat jari Mingyu mulai bergerak di dalam lubangnya. "ayo menginap disini- euhh~" Wonwoo menegakan tubuh nya diatas perut Mingyu membuat Mingyi dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan jari nya dari lubang Wonwoo.

"kau mau kan menginap?" Wonwoo membuka perlahan celana Mingyu, membuat Mingyu menggeram rendah melihat pemandangan di depan nya. Wonwoo tengah duduk diatas perutnya tanpa sehelai benang pun, pahanya yang terbuka lebar, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, wajah terangsangnya yang sangat manis dan di tambah sekarang kekasih manisnya itu tengah menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur menggoda kejantanan nya.

Mingyu tersenyum miring dengan kedua tangan nya yang membuka belahan bokong Wonwoo. "kekasih mu yang tampan ini akan dengan senang hati menemani mu tidur di sini sayang." Dan setelah itu biarkan Mingyu menikmati malam nya dengan kekasih manisnya yang sedang tergila gila dengan wajah tampan milik nya.

Mingyu tau, dari kemarin Wonwoo itu sedang memuja wajah tampan nya dalam diam karena pasti nya seorang Jeon Wonwoo gensi untuk mengatakan langsung pada Mingyu, hanya saja ia jadi uring uringan karena ketauan oleh Jeonghan dan ditambah ia melihat sebuah MV dengan Mingyu yang saat itu masih 17 tahun sebagai model nya.

 **END**

19 maret 2017

 **Halloo everybadeh ini maaf dateng dateng bawa ff gaje ini benar" di bikin secara spontan abis liat MV 28.5 asli disitu Mingyu gans banget yaa.. tapi bikin kesel gitu senyum nya sok kegantengan(?)**


End file.
